Special Treatment
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay gets sick and Gabriella is there to take care of her. Gabpay fluff ONESHOT


Okay well this is dedicated to my girlfriend Sam! I love you bunches baby!! although shes being mean to me at the moment I was sick a little while ago and so yeah I got inspired to right this lol

Gabriella was up driving in her car listening to the sounds of the radio blast through the speakers filling her car. It was 9 in the morning and normally Gabriella would still be sound asleep in her cozy bed, but not now. Not after dating Sharpay Evans who was a morning person. Normally Sharpay would come over to her house and wake her up in cute ways, something different everyday. At first Gabriella was annoyed by being woken up early in the morning, but she soon got used to it and actually enjoyed waking up to Sharpay's bright and shining face.

This morning however Gabriella decided she would pay a visit to Sharpay and surprise her with a wake up call. She pulled up to the mansion and entered the code in the gate. After dating Sharpay for over a year she had been given access to the gate since she was over almost every day. She loved going over to Sharpay's house not that she didn't like her own it's just Sharpay's parents were never home so it was like they had their own house except for Ryan, who she loved as her own brother.

She parked in front of the house and quickly got out making her way up the front steps and inside the house without knocking. They never kept the door locked which she has gotten on to Sharpay about plenty of times before. She made her way into the living room where she saw Ryan and Kelsi snuggled up on the couch watching morning cartoons. She smiled at the sight of them. "Morning guys." She says in a cheerful tone.

They both look up at the brunette with shock written all over there faces. "Gabriella? What are you doing here? it's only like 9:15." Ryan states looking at the clock on the wall.

Gabriella just nods smiling. "I know I wanted to surprise Sharpay. Is she still asleep?" she asks in a hopeful tone. If Sharpay was already awake then her whole plan would be over right there. She grins wide when both Ryan and Kelsi nod their heads signaling she was still upstairs asleep. Gabriella said a faint thanks and took off for the stairs making Ryan and Kelsi laugh in adoration.

At first everyone at East High didn't really know what to think about the new couple. People were very standoffish and avoided them to the most point except the occasional rude people who always had a mean remark about them being dykes or something. Their friends though thankfully had all been exceptive of them. Taylor in the beginning was weirded out but soon learned to except it after seeing how much they truly care for each other.

Troy on the other hand was not to receptive to the idea. He was still in love with Gabriella at the time that they had come out so he was really upset about it. It didn't help that people would make fun of him saying he turned Gabriella gay. After a few weeks he had talked to both Gabriella and Sharpay and they had told him that you can't turn someone gay they are just born that way so he had nothing to worry about. He still wasn't happy about Gabriella dating someone else not because it was a girl but because he wanted her for himself, but after seeing how happy she was with Sharpay he knew he couldn't stand in the way and was know totally exceptive of them.

Gabriella walked up the wooden stair case and walked down the hallway stopping in front of a bright pink door. She quietly opened the door peeking in to make sure she was still in fact asleep. She tip-toed in and stood over the bed watching her. She was cuddled up to the bear that Gabriella had given her on valentines day a few months ago and was curled up in a ball. She smiled at the sight of her. She was beautiful and Gabriella could stand there and watch her sleep all day long. She looked so innocent.

Gabriella soon remembered what she was there to do and knew she had to do it before the blonde woke up on her own. Gabriella slipped off her shoes and crawled onto the bed straddling the blondes waist. She then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips making the blonde stir a bit, but not wake up. Gabriella then moved her kisses down the blondes neck. She felt awfully hot to Gabriella, but she just figured it was because she was cuddled up too tight in her covers.

She continued kissing down the blondes neck until she finally heard the blonde let out a groan. She looked up at her and saw her staring at her with tired eyes. "Morning baby." Gabriella says sweetly placing a kiss on her lips. Sharpay just smiles slightly looking at the brunette, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "Baby what's wrong?" Gabriella asks getting off the blonde and sitting beside her, brushing some hair from her face. Sharpay was always a morning person. As soon as her eyes opened she was smiling and cheerful, but not today and Gabriella didn't understand it.

"I don't feel good." Sharpay says in a raspy tone before turning over and placing her head in Gabriella's lap. Gabriella frowns and runs her hands through Sharpay's golden locks.

"What doesn't feel good?" Gabriella asks holding on to Sharpay tighter.

"Everything." Sharpay whines burying her head in Gabriella's lap.

"My poor baby." Gabriella says leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriends temple. "Let me go get you some medicine." She says getting up only to have the blonde pull her back down.

"Don't leave me." Sharpay says wrapping her arms tightly around Gabriella's waist.

Gabriella brushes a stray piece of hair behind Sharpay's ear before speaking. "I'll be right back baby. Here use BriBri." She says handing the blonde the bear she had been cuddling with earlier. Sharpay reluctantly lets go of Gabriella and latches on to the bear as Gabriella kisses forehead before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Gabriella walks over to a cabinet opening the door, looking for something to make Sharpay feel better. "What are you doing?" Gabriella hears Ryan's voice behind her making her turn to see him and Kelsi walking in hand and hand.

"Sharpay is sick." She says turning back to the medicine cabinet. "I don't know what to give her." She says getting frustrated looking through all the different bottles of medicine.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Ryan asks moving over next to the Latina.

"Everything." Gabriella mumbles looking at another bottle. "This will work." She says before reaching in and also grabbing the thermometer. She turns to see Ryan looking in thought. "Go upstairs and see her because I know your worried." The brunette says knowingly.

Without another word Ryan lets go of Kelsi's hand and runs up the stairs to his sisters room. Ryan and Sharpay were very close. She used to push him around nonstop but they finally grew out of that and were now almost always together. They cared for each other so much and Gabriella knew Ryan was worried about his twin after hearing she was sick.

"So you and Ryan seem to be doing good." Gabriella says making small talk with Kelsi while getting a glass of water for Sharpay to take the medicine with.

"Yeah we're doing great." Kelsi says with a dreamy look on her face making Gabriella giggle. "What?" Kelsi asks clearly confused now.

"You just had a dreamy look on your face kind of like this." She says imitating the look Kelsi had but making it look 10 times goofier making Kelsi glare at her. "It's okay me and Sharpay used to have those looks all the time." Gabriella shrugs.

"Used to? You still do." She says laughing making the brunette blush. "Every time you guys are around each other or just hear the others name you like go into your own world and have a weird face. Kinda like the one you just had." She says making Gabriella glare at her. Kelsi just giggles and follows Gabriella out of the room.

Gabriella walks into Sharpay's room and sees her laying on the bed with a pillow over her head while Ryan gripes at her for being out in the cold to long. Gabriella laughs a little at this, but decides she should save her girlfriend. "Okay I got the medicine." She says shutting Ryan up. Sharpay throws the pillow off her head and looks up immediately after hearing her girlfriends voice. Gabriella smiles at her and moves over to the side of the bed sitting the water on the table and holding out the medicine to Sharpay. "Here baby." she says making Sharpay turn over the other way.

"Yeah she won't take that. Mom and dad had to like hold her down when she was little." Ryan says folding his arms over his chest. Sharpay could be such a baby at times.

"Sharpay come on you have to take this." She says making the blonde shake her head no. "It'll make you feel better." She says getting the same reply once again. Gabriella sighs and looks back at Ryan and Kelsi for some help, but they just shrug their shoulders and walk out of the room. "Sharpay I'm not going to kiss you until your better so you may want to take this." She says knowing that would break her.

Sharpay thought about this for a minute before slowly turning over to face her girlfriend who was holding the medicine in one of her hands. Sharpay just looks from Gabriella to the medicine helplessly. Gabriella nods her head and sticks her hand out putting the medicine right beside the blondes mouth for her to take it.

Sharpay squeezes her eyes shut and opens her mouth allowing Gabriella to shove the liquid into the blonde's mouth making her shriek after swallowing it. "God that's horrible." The blonde says, shaking her body. Gabriella just hands her the glass of water. Sharpay gladly takes it from her and downs almost the entire glass before laying back down on her bed.

Gabriella sets the glass down on the nightstand and gets in bed beside Sharpay pulling her close to her. She then feels the girl shaking against her meaning she was cold. "I'm gonna go get you another blanket." She says before kissing the blonde and getting up off the bed.

Sharpay then looks up at her girlfriend quickly. "I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me until I was better!" she whines.

Gabriella just looks at her and laughs. "I just said that do you really think I could go that long with out kissing you baby?" she asks making the blonde cross her arms and glare at her. Gabriella smiles and leans down placing a kiss on the pouting blonde's forehead before walking out to get another blanket.

Gabriella walks back in and sees Sharpay cuddled up to her bear fast asleep. She smiles and walks over placing the other blanket around her before placing a kiss on her head and turning around. "Lay with me." she hears making her turn around to see Sharpay awake and looking at her. Gabriella just nods and climbs into bed with the blonde, wrapping her arms around her.

A couple hours later Gabriella gets woken up by her girlfriend jumping out of bed and running out of the bedroom. She quickly gets up following her only to find her in the bathroom leaning over the toilet, throwing up. She quickly walked over and leaned down beside her girlfriend, rubbing circles on her back, while holding her hair out of the blonde's face.

A couple of minutes later Sharpay moves away from the toilet and sits down leaning against the wall. Gabriella gets a rag out of the cabinet and wets it before walking back over to Sharpay and washing off her face. "Come on baby lets go back to bed." Gabriella wraps her arms around the blonde helping her stand up and makes her way into the blonde's room, laying her down on the bed. "How you feeling?" she asks stroking the blonde's hair.

"Terrible." The blonde groans, burying her head in Gabriella's lap, who was sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry baby. is there anything I can do?" Gabriella asks helplessly. She hated seeing Sharpay sick and so miserable she wished it was her puking her guts out. Okay so maybe not really, but she wished it wasn't Sharpay doing it.

"Just hold me." she says miserably making Gabriella want to cry. Gabriella nods and quickly moves up into the bed, once again wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her close to her.

A little later Gabriella was in the kitchen preparing Sharpay some soup when she heard footsteps. She shook her head knowing exactly who it was considering Ryan and Kelsi left hours ago. She told Sharpay specifically not to get out of bed to call her if she needed anything. 'Man that girl does not listen.'

"Sharpay?" she asks getting no reply. She knew now Sharpay was hiding from her. "Sharpay I know your out of bed now get in here." she says making the blonde peak around the corner. "I told you not to get out of bed Sharpay." She says eyeing the blonde.

"I am perfectly capable of walking." The blonde says right before stumbling to the ground only to be caught by Gabriella. "Okay how long has that rug been there?" she asks standing back up and pointing to a rug that she apparently tripped on.

Gabriella just shakes her head at her girlfriend. "What?" the blonde shrugs making Gabriella roll her eyes and go back to her soup. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asks after sitting on a barstool across form her girlfriend.

"Making you soup." She says making Sharpay grimace. "What?" the brunette says seeing the look on the blonde's face.

"The sound of food makes me want to puke." The blonde states.

"Baby you have to eat. You've taken way to much medicine on an empty stomach that's probably half the reason your getting sick." She says pouring the contents into a bowel.

"But I don't want it." Sharpay whines as Gabriella puts it in front of her.

Gabriella just sighs looking at her girlfriend. She knew there was no talking her into eating if she didn't want to. She was the most stubborn person she knew and there was no point in arguing with her. "Well then what do you want to do?" she asks taking one of the blonde's hands in hers.

"I want to get out of this house! I've been in my room all day long!" she says over dramatically throwing her arms into the air. Gabriella just giggles at her. She could be such a drama queen at times.

"Well your sick where to expect to go to?" she asks her girlfriend. Sharpay was amusing to watch especially when she was sick. Sharpay couldn't stand being coped up in one place for too long so she was getting restless and the brunette knew it. The brunette wasn't even listening to the blonde at this point. She was naming off places she wanted to go to. Places she knew she couldn't go to.

"Well the best I can do for you is downstairs on the couch." Gabriella says placing a kiss on the blonde's hand that was in hers.

Sharpay just sighs at her girlfriend. "The couch? That's a few feet away!" she says over dramatically once again. Gabriella just shrugs and gets up making Sharpay look at her confused. "Wait where are you going?" she asks in her whiny tone. God she could be so whiny sometimes. Although she found it kind of cute in a way. Then again she found everything about Sharpay cute.

"I'm going to watch TV on the couch. Do you want to come?" she asks raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Yes please." Sharpay replies quietly. Gabriella just rolls her eyes and giggles before walking over to her girlfriend, helping her up.

Later Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting on the couch Gabriella's arms wrapped protectively around her girlfriend with Sharpay's head laying comfortably on her shoulder, watching TV. Gabriella looked down at her girlfriend and saw that she was fast asleep. She smiled, watching her. She always loved to watch the blonde sleep. She could do it for hours.

She then decided she should probably get the blonde upstairs to her bed. She slowly wriggled her arm from underneath the blonde without waking her. "Bri?" Or so she thought. She turned around and saw her girlfriend looking at her with tired eyes.

"Lets go upstairs and get in your bed okay?" she asks sitting back down beside the blonde. Sharpay just nods and lays her head back on the brunette's shoulder wrapping her arms around her waist.

Gabriella laughs slightly running her hands through the blonde's hair. "That means you have to get up baby ." she says, getting no response from the blonde. "Come on babe." She says standing up making Sharpay groan. Gabriella just smiles and pulls Sharpay up, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist helping her up the stairs and into her room.

Gabriella gets Sharpay situated in her bed and was about to turn away when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and saw Sharpay staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to stay with me?" she asks poking her lip out.

"Of course I am baby I just have to change okay?" she says moving over to Sharpay's dresser and getting some of her pajamas out to wear since she didn't bring anything.

She changes clothes and looks over to see the blonde watching her trying to keep her eyes opened. She laughs slightly and walks over and crawls into bed with her.

Sharpay scooted over as close to the brunette as she could, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, burring her head into the brunette's neck. "Thank you for taking care of me today." The blonde whispers tiredly.

"Anything for you baby." the brunette replies back, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde pulling her closer to her.

Okay well my GF Sam(BeneathTheSurface) was nagging me about hurrying up and posting this so if there are a million mistakes blame her :P Love you baby!!


End file.
